


Earworm

by Erkhaly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 seconds of summer - she looks so perfect, Ficlet, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erkhaly/pseuds/Erkhaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a catchy song in his head and he can't prevent to alter a little the lyrics to suit to Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earworm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write a prompt, and my first story in English. Please, tell me if there is any mistake in the grammar, any spelling error, or what I should do to improve my writing.  
> I know it doesn’t really rhymes, but Dean isn’t a poet and he made this one without really thinking about it…

_Simmer down, simmer down_  
_They say we’re too young now to amount to anything else_

Dean had finally managed to put Castiel’s clothes in the laundry bag. The angel was always wearing the same trench-coat and suit, it was about time to clean them up.

_But look around_  
_We work too damn hard for this just to give it up now_

To get him rid of it, Dean had to accept letting Cas choose the music for the whole day and he was starting to think clean clothes weren’t worth the crappy songs in his head.

_If you don’t swim, you’ll drown_  
_But don’t move, honey_

Sam was out, at the laundromat, and Dean was helping Cas choose some clothes in his closet. The guy was standing in front of him, only wearing some old boxer. Dean couldn’t help but letting his stare wandering…

_You look so perfect standing there_  
_in my american apparel underwear_  
_and i know now, that I’m so down…._  
_your messy hair is a work of art_  
_I’ve got your hand tatooed since you raised me out_  
_and i know now, that I’m so down…._


End file.
